transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Idle Conversation
Business District While the large office towers here are not as tall as the skyscrapers of Toronto or New York, they certainly make a lasting impression. Beautiful engineering works of art constructed of glass and steel, they stand against the horizon. The stock market building is here along with the powerful banks of America. The downtown core is slightly visible down the street as is the gorgeous Golden Gate Bridge to your east. People are rushing through the many streets while cars and other vehicles clog the intersections, making this one of the busiest parts of this city. Currently, Jayson is by himself. Presumably he had another argument with his brother, resulting in both twins going off to do their own thing. At the moment Jayson is standing a short ways into an alley, leaning against a wall and once more smoking an electronic cigarette. clicketyclicketyclickety. A skatboarding Reidan suddenly zips by the Alleys' entrance. A skidding sound of brakes nad then he rolls back, peering in "What are YOU lurking for?" he asks, surprised Jayson Redfield turns toward Reidan with a raised eyebrow, both at the fact that he's been caught smoking, and that Reidan is skateboarding. "Don't ask," he says simply, holding the e-cig between the fingers of his left hand. "Family troubles? " guesses Reidan as he leans against the wall, while standing on his skateboard. Jayson Redfield stares at Reidan for a moment. "Yeah," he says finally. "Zack's just...bein' a pain." Reidan says, "He cares about you." Jayson Redfield hesitates in answering. "I know," he says, his voice a bit quiet. He pauses again to take a puff from the e-cig. "Maybe I should go make up with him." Reidan nods "Or at least, hang out with him while you have the chance. one thing I know is that parents and siblings are angry because they care. That is not a crime or a problem. I found my own way, to simply avoid talking about it. You made your choice after all. A soldier is one of the thankless, hardest jobs out there. I feel sorry for most of them." Jayson Redfield sighs deeply. "I know my family is just scared," he says softly. "There are so many times I've almost died... And hell, Zack blames himself for *this*." He holds up his mechanical arm. "Being a soldier isn't a pleasant job. But it's a necessary one." Reidan raises an eyebrow "What, he cut your arm off?" he asks skeptically "Well, family is not always reasonable. That's why they're family. And yes, it is. IF it were not for us soldiers, then those who do not, or cannot fight, would have to, or die." "He was kidnapped," Jayson explains. "I was badly injured while rescuing him." Reidan ohhs and nods "I see, I see. Well, I would smack him upside the head then and tell him he's an idiot, its the kidnappers' fault. Unless he was holding the weapon at the time he's just a wrong-person-wrong-time-wrong-place. Reidan says, "... I want to try that cigarette" Jayson Redfield pulls out a pack and opens it, offering Reidan one of the e-cigs. "There's a switch on these," he says. "You don't have to light 'em. Convenient, huh?" Reidan takes it up and looks it over, then flicks the switch. "Does it taste like smoke?" Jayson Redfield smiles slightly, despite himself. "Yeah. You can change the flavor, too. These are better than real cigarettes, by the way--less health concerns." He chuckles a bit. "Either way, Miss Lassiter will probably tan my hide if she ever finds out I'm smoking." Reidan replies "Probably mine too. but at least I dont have an entire life ahead of me to ruin." he chuckles, puffing a few times. Jayson Redfield rolls his eyes. "You still have a lot ahead of you, man. I'll make sure of that." Reidan states "I'm older than I look Jayson, but thank you for your promise." he smiles. "I made the same promise to young men too." Jayson Redfield snorts. "I'm well aware of your age. That doesn't mean a damn thing." Reidan smiles a little bit simply, and puffs on the cigarette. He flicks it out of habit and rocks on the skateboard "I still have less than you I will wager." he jokes "Well, yeah," Jayson points out, "if you continue to make it a habit of talking to Decepticons." Reidan smirks "I thought it was either that or let them shoot me straight out. At least by talking I may be able to weasel my way out of it." he chuckles quietly. "I wouldn't recommend the shooting part." Jayson leans against the wall again. "After all, you're not an exo pilot." Reidan blinks at that "Oh, THEY were doing the shooting, not me." he explains "That's what I mean," says Jayson. "If they shoot at you, you don't have an exo to protect you." Reidan ohhs and nods "I see, I see. Yes. Very true." Jayson Redfield smiles a bit. "I have to admit, though, that even WITH an exo, blasts from Decepticons still hurt." "Its like being kicked by a bull while inside the oil barrel." agrees Reidan "Yep..." Jayson puffs on the e-cig again. "Even worse if the 'Con blasting you is ol' Sandcastle Head himself." Reidan inhales deeply, then coughs "so I hear. Never had to see him yet... who is that? Jayson Redfield blinks at Reidan. "Galvatron. What, you haven't picked up on the nickname?" Reidan shakes his head "No. I dont pay attention to those things." he puffs again "If its a decepticon, I hide, or talk my way out of it. Simple as that. Reidan says, "except for that stegosaurus. I have him half trained to play dead." Jayson Redfield looks amused. "Really. Only half-trained?" Reidan smiles "He's got the attention span of a brain damaged gnat really. I have him begging adorably though. If he wasn't the enemy I'd try to steal him." Reidan muses "I wonder if the Autobots can make me one..." Jayson Redfield laughs a bit. "Or maybe you can train Snarl to be your pet," he jokes. Reidan smirks "I'd have to make him his own pie." Jayson Redfield snickers. "Right, the pie thing. Dinobots are *weird*." Reidan says, "Slag pie is very popular" Jayson Redfield puffs on the e-cig again, murmuring, "I'm sure." Reidan sucks again and hrms "Not as satisfying. Are they reusable?" Jayson Redfield nods. "Yep. They run on lithium-ion batteries, which are rechargeable." Reidan hmms "Very interesting." he hands it back "Thank you!" Jayson Redfield smiles slightly as he switches the e-cig off and puts it back in the container. "No prob. It's pretty relaxing, isn't it?" Reidan says, "i prefer my pipe myself. Do they make e-pipes?"" Jayson Redfield considers this. "Dunno. It's a possibility!" Reidan hmms "Do you think they can make me a robot dinosaur pet?" Jayson Redfield shrugs. "Probably." Reidan nods "Course they dont trust me now since I said I do not fear death." he admits. "There is nothing to fear," Jayson quotes, "but fear itself." He glances to Reidan out of the corner of his eye. "If you feared death, you wouldn't have spoken to a Decepticon. For all you knew he could've wanted to kill you. You're lucky he only wanted to chat." "Meh. Fear is so last decade." responds Reidan, tucking his hands into his pockets "Want to go visit Andi? " he chuckles "I spoke to one because I didnt want to die horrible searing death-ray death." Jayson Redfield finishes smoking, turns off the e-cig, and puts it in the container, which he sticks back into his pocket. He nods. "Yeah. Maybe we'll find my brother already there." Reidan nods "Excellent! Shall we roll? " he asks, pointing to the skateboard. You say, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up." Reidan shrugs and kicks off, dissapearing down the street with a shriek